


How We Happened

by ObliviWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviWrites/pseuds/ObliviWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this Terezi IS NOT blind yet!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this Terezi IS NOT blind yet!

This is Karkat Vantas. It's the last year of highschool which is of course the best year because he finally got out of this god forsaken hell hole and of course get away from the people he hated and the fast approaching footsteps told him one of the people he hated (the least) was coming soon

"Karkles!!" Terezi Pyrope. The impact from the speed she was going knocked him over. "God fucking damn it Terezi! Watch where you're going!" He growled in anger facing the energetic girl that was on the grass a bit of a ways away from the sidewalk. Her face in the grass while her glasses and her cane around her as she mutter the word "Ow" into the grass. Karkat almost feel slight sympathy for the girl but the brown haired girl quickly got up, wiping the grass off of her attire.

"I am okay!" She proclaims then looking around for her glasses which were right at his feet. "Terezi... here" He sighed giving the female her glasses in which she gave a toothy grin. "Thank you, Karkat!" She got up with a large smile then bowed with a goofy look on her face. "Terezi.. What the fuck are you doing?" He asked with an exasperated sigh and of course she responded with "Falling down.. When did you become blind?" Karkat had no idea why he hated her the least out of the other idiots who were his friends.

The girl twirled the cane she found laying next to her with a smile then stuck it on the ground. "What are you doing with your mothers cane?" Karkat asked still keeping his look of annoyance as if predicting what she'd say next. "Because Karkat!" She pointed the cane in his face which he swatted away seconds after it was in his face. "I look badass!" She smirked, placing it back on the ground leaning on it. "I bet you will get ALL the bitches Terezi" He rolled his eyes and spoke scarcastically which Terezi, knowing her retorted with an all knowing smirk. "Come ooon it doesnt hurt to go along with your friend for once!" She gave a downcast look then gave an amused raised eyebrow, knowing how Karkat ticked.

He looked at the girl then rubbed his temples with a deep sigh. "Yes. You look badass." He admitted with a begrudging look which made the blue eyed girl make a silent fist pump. "Now lets get going before YOU'RE late again" The darker skinned boy looked back on the pale girl who had a satisfied look on her face. "Hey I was only late last time because--" Terezi began to make her point then Karkat cut her off. "Because you overslept and I had to go get you because the teacher was worried." Terezi's look fell. "T-The defence objects!" She pointed at him with an unsettled look. "Overruled." He grabbed her hand and dragged her.

"KARKAT THIS IS NOT OVER" Terezi growled allowing herself to be dragged with a reluctant look. "Blah blah Justice will prevail" Karkat mimicked, his black eyes looking at the pouting wanna-be lawyer. The two stayed silent for a bit then Terezi finally spoke. "The defense rests..." She spoke bitterly, pulling her hand away then walking with him with a reluctant look.


	2. Bickering

The two walked in a fast pace yet slow pace, bickering and chuckles was heard through the neighbourhood. “Oh my God the reason you were late was because Kankri lectured you all through first and second period?!” Terezi laughed, holding her stomach. “That is not funny Terezi!” Karkat growled. “You would laugh if Latula lectured me through two periods!” She calmed down, her laughing ceasing. “But she wouldnt do that! She’s all layed back and about how ‘rad’ skateboarding is” He told her with a glare. “She isnt like--” She began then stopped then thought. “Okay maybe she’s like that.” She admitted. “But yes. I would laugh because you would’ve had to REALLY piss off Latula to get her to lecture you for two periods.” Karkat chuckled slightly thinking about it.

She rolled her eyes and looked ahead seeing the school with a groan. “Weeell I better get going!” The girl turned then Karkat grabbed the back of her shirt. “You’re the one who wants to be a lawyer. You need good grades to get into Law School” He reminded her making her sigh and straighten her posture as she groaned once more. Terezi turned back towards him and poked him. “Why must you be right for once” She walked towards the school with a small smile.

“Terezi I am ALWAYS right with my advice.” Karkat told the girl bitterly. “Oh yea like your choice in movies for John’s Movie Night.” She looked at him, reaching her hand towards the door. “You shut up Terezi that movie was great!” He growled. Terezi looked at him and blinked “Really. It was the fucking Notebook.” She turned to him with a sigh. “That is a great ass movie and you know it!” Karkat retorted. “It sucked.” She spoke bluntly making him flinch slightly. “And Dragon Heart was terrible too.” He told her with a glare which made her gasp. “Karkat. Dragon Heart was a fucking AMAZING movie. Everyone will agree with me on that.” She told him.

“Whatever Terezi, We better get to class, its late and my brother is already going to beat my ass about it.” Karkat sighed then lifted his hand as if waving as he walked the opposite way as Terezi.

The girl began walking away then heard the angered lisp of a familiar troll. “AA I thwear to God! You had to take that “thort cut” didnt you?” The groan was near the door where a tall-ish boy with brown and blue eyes was clearly annoyed at the smaller black haired girl with gave a large smile. “Come on Sollux that was an adventure!” She hit his arm playfully. Sollux gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “An adventure that made uth late again Aradia.” Sollux pushed up his glasses in annoyance.

The female rolled her red brown eyes then saw a familiar girl with a cane. “Terezi!” Aradia gave a large smile, pushing the ranting male away making him give a slight pissed off look. “You “thaved” me Terezi.” Aradia made a mock lisp which made Sollux cringe. “Holy thit ith that what I thound like?” The male gave a shiver. “Yeth It ith” Aradia made the same lisp getting close to his face. “Oh my god thtop!” He groaned, face palming.

“So how have you two been?” Terezi asked them to stop their bickering. “Well Aradia wath late and I had to wake her up and the thaid there would be a thort cut but It turned out the wath going down random ally wayth.” He groaned. “Stop being so grumpy you got to explore fun things with me and you enjoyed it.” Aradia grinned. “Well Me and Karkat were late to.” Terezi shrugged. “You alwayth make him late” Sollux commented, making Terezi flinch. “I do not!” She retorted. “Riight. You thtay up all night drawing on that tablet.” He sighed making Aradia nod. “He does have a point Terezi.” Terezi gave a groan. “Its not my fault I’m a night owl!” Araida looked at Terezi as she spoke. “You’re more late than us Terezi. You should probably get to class” She pushed her towards the hallway.

Sollux gave an amused look then grabbed the back of the Aries’ shirt, dragging her down a different hallway. “Oh yea? Leth get going to then.” He said flatly as Aradia waved as if used to this. “Bye Terezi! I’ll see you soon!” The girl was dragged off into a class with a door slamming. Terezi rolled her eyes and sighed walking to her first class.. Business.


	3. Debate and Conflict

Normally, she’d love Debate and Speech class, proving her point and of course sneaking in court referenced to prove her point against the other side but for some reason, she just wasn't feeling it today. She walked in class with her normal large smile. Running into Aradia and Sollux was another good thing that happened today along with running into Karkat and literally running into him. 

Terezi saw the others already working on their papers, talking along the way. She sat down in her seat and got her papers out. Paperwork in this was the only thing she really hated about this class but she had to put up with it since a true lawyer had to do this 24/7. The cane she held was propped against her desk as she got her papers ready which were soon knocked on the floor by her debate partner.

“Hey Tereziiiiiiii!!” The girl leaned against the desk with a smirk. “Vriska you don't have to hold everything for eight counts you know” The Libra said looking over at the smirking Scorpio on her desk. “Oh but I do Terezi” Vriska looked at the scattered papers that she spilt over that Terezi was picking up. “So what do you have so far?” She asked fixing her own glasses. The shorter girl got her papers together and smirked widely, her pale blue eyes slightly excited.

“Vriska, Vriska, Vriska.. What kind of a question is that?” She shoved the papers into the taller girls chest, making her back up a bit with a slight grunt. Vriska looked through the papers then looked slightly surprised. “I got it all done” Terezi leaned against the cane from her desk while Vriska was in a daze. “Bullshit!” She declared loudly, but not enough for the teacher to hear. The female stood from her desk, placing her hand on the taller girls shoulder. “Not bullshit” She smirked. “You forget how serious I am about this” The libra leaned against her mothers cane while the scorpio regained her composure.

The taller female looked down at the posing one. “Arent you glad I got it done three days early?” Terezi asked her with a smirk. “Yea yea, stop gloating” The girl rolled her eyes then spotted her favorite crippled punching bag. “Vriska. No.” Terezi gave a slight glare, grabbing at her long gray jacket. 

The long haired girl looked down at her with a groan. “Terezi I wasnt going to do anything! I was was just gonna say hi!” The scorpio was clearly lying. She let go of her, knowing Vriska was the stronger one of both of them. Vriska walked over to the shorter male who was accompanied by a taller male with messy black hair.

She watched them interact as the taller male proceeded to piss of Vriska with his high attitude. “Woah.. Vriska I didnt know you all up were in my motherfuckin class” She heard the conversation as she sorted through her papers. “Um.. Gamzee.. She’s always been in this class…” The smaller male in the wheechair spoke. “Woah Tavbro.. I didnt motherfucking know that!” He seemed genuinely shocked.

Terezi could practically feel Vriska’s burning anger as she was constantly being ignored by the two males who finally began talking to her. “Uh… Vriska.. Rufio told me not to talk to you…” Tavros spoke in his small voice. “Rufio? Your big brother?” Vriska tried to stifle a laugh. “Okay, fine, what would your dear brother do?” She adjusted her glasses as if she wanted to say something about her sister but realizing she wasnt anything like the badass that was her mother.

The girl gave a slight sigh, not listening to the small talk of the two, walking to the teacher then showing the papers with a large smirk. The teacher looked at her then the papers get getting a slight understanding why she was late everyday. He sighed, giving a dismissing movement with his hand, keeping the papers with a triumphant look on her face, not realizing the period was ending soon.


	4. Lunch and Annoyance

After countless periods it was the lunch period, the only time where Terezi could be with all twelve of her friends (and mostly pester Karkat). The twelve were all very strange, one reason they were of course friends with her. To name off a couple of them, there was one, obsessed with fish, fish puns and such, one that was always high, obsessed with this certain drug called “Sopar” and one who was obsessed with eights and spiders. The list goes on and on. Then there's her, loving the color red and obsessed with anything dragon related so she couldn't say anything about the weirdness of her friends

The female trudged out of her math class, leaning on her cane with a sigh. “TZ you okay?” The brown haired male looked at her through his tinted glasses. “No I am not Sollux” She sighed. “Ith Math really that hard?” The gemini spoke with a raised eyebrow then a certain fish loving girl snuck behind the two. “Whale duh!” She sighed at Sollux who was genuinely confused. “Algebra ithnt THAT hard” He spoke adjusting his glasses, the two girls looked at each other. It sounded like he was gloating. “FF do not look at me that way” Feferi gave a poker face, staring at Sollux. “Sollux, Math isnt a reely easy class for everybody!” The pisces poked his side. “Yea yea, I’ll keep that in mind” He rolled his eyes, walking along with the two girls.

Terezi didn't LOVE highschool but she did it regardless, her grades up, not much missing work but what made it worthwhile was that she got to meet her friends here, no matter how cheesy that sounds she was grateful. As if on cue, she felt one of her friends land on her back.

“Terezi!” She purred with a large smile. “Nepeta I do not advice you do such dangerous activities” From behind Nepeta was of course her best friend Equius who acted like a big brother to Nepeta in a way. Nepeta got off Terezi’s back with a slight groan of disapproval. “But Eq It wasnt that bad!” She pouted. “You still could’ve gotten hurt.” He came off as strict but behind those broken shades was a look of a concerned parent. “Fiiine…” The girl walked over to Equius, her cosplay tail drooping on the floor.

Equius, seeing this gave a sigh, giving into the cat girl’s sad look. “...You may sit with them today Nepeta.” The man rubbed the back of his neck. “But I will accompany you.” He quickly added. Terezi grabbed the leo’s hand with a smile. “Do not worry Equius! You can sit with Gamzee and Tavros while we sit with the others! I will keep her safe.” Terezi had a slight mock tone that thankfully Equius couldnt pick up. “....If you say so.. Terezi” He said whilst fixing his glasses then walking over to Nepeta’s normal spot with Gamzee and Tavros.

Terezi sat in her normal spot where Karkat was across from, a normal annoyed look upon his face as Nepeta sat down next to her. “Aww what happened today Karkitty?” Nepeta asked with a raised eyebrow. “One, do not call me that.” He started with a sigh, rubbing his temples. “Two, who do you think annoys the fuck out of me every day?” He asked the two girls that were sitting with him.

“Well every one annoyth you” A voice came in, sitting besides the male with a amused smile. “Sollux.. Who annoys me on a regular basis?” Karkat asked with a glare. “Well.. That’d be John right?” Terezi leaned forward on the table towards the pissed off male. “Yes!” He pointed at the female as she spoke which made her move backward so he didnt poke her eye out. “That little shit wont leave me the hell alone!” He growled. “Just say you’re in a relationship, that’ll get him off your case” Nepeta chimed in. “Of course you would say that” He sighed. “Even if you do ship that he does keep saying “I’m not a homosexual”” He spoke in a mocking tone. 

“Well Karkles lets just make this clear, he clearly is. Also, I dont think he’d believe you of all people would be in a relationship” Terezi made her point as she shrugged. “For once I agree with you.” Karkat layed his head upon the cold, hard table with a sigh as Nepeta glanced over at Equius. “Itth fine Nep, you can go to him if you want” Sollux gave a slight smile, his over bite showing only a bit. The girl looked at him, then Karkat then Terezi then nodded, getting up not before hugging her roleplay parner from behind then running to join Equius.

“Geez the really loveth him” Sollux watched her with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. “Yea, a little to much if you ask me” Karkat added with a grumble as Terezi quickly shushed him. “Karkat, Karkat, Karkat,” She sighed. “Their parents have known each other forever and are best friends then her sister and his brothers become best friends now look what we have” She blinked as Karkat of course rolled his eyes. “Yea, I know. Meulin and Horuss are good friends” He leaned back in his chair, his black eyes stairing upward. “Jutht like you and Gamzee” Sollux commented. “Me and Gamzee are nothing like Meulin and Horuss” He gave his annoyed look towards Sollux. 

After a couple of minutes they noticed the female at the table was missing. “Hey Sollux.. I’d hate to ask but.. Where did Terezi go?” He had a sneaking suspicision that she was plotting something. “I dont know, probably with Vrithka or Nepeta” He wasnt paying attention since all of his attention was on his phone. Karkat sighed, pulling out his sandwich, eating it.

The strange thing was the libra didnt return for the rest of lunch which was one of Terezi’s favorite period besides Art.. What was she planning? Karkat walked after encountering some of his friends then walking through a hallway, his gut feeling not leaving as he went to his locker, his suspicion being correct as Terezi hugged him. “Stop being so uptight!” She smiled with a chuckle. Karkat jumped slightly at the female’s suddeness. “...I hate you.” He gave a slight growl as his black eyes met her blue.

“I love you too Karkles”


	5. Peaceful Silence

The last bell of the day rang as the people around Terezi and Karkat celibrated silently, Terezi was finishing up her art project, Karkat was watching her with slight amusement, waiting for the girl to finish. “Finished!” She stood up with a start making Karkat jump as he had zoned out. 

“Which one did you just finish” He asked looking at the paper seeing the many dragons on the paper. “This one!” She pointed to a small teal dragon with a hermit crap upon its back. “...Terezi.” He blinked and looked at the girl who smiled brightly. “Hmm?” She raised an eyebrow with her amused look on her face as if she knew what was coming. 

“Stop drawing me as a crab!” Karkat growled slamming the drawing on the table making Terezi grin. “The Defense objects. That is CLEARLY not you.” She folded her arms, resting them on her chest, adjusting her glasses. “Then why in the hell does the crab have a Cancer symbol on it?” He asked pointing to the hermit crabs shell which had the sign of Karkat’s Zodiac on it. “There are more cancers in this school Karkat” She got close to his face, his eye twitching slightly. “And how many people do you know besides the twelve of us Pyrope?” Karkat asked, his black glare meeting her amused blue. “....” She thought, not knowing John, Jade, Rose or Dave’s sign or their relitives. “That is for me to know, and you to find out” She gave a slight chuckle as the male gave her a glare that made Terezi sigh. “But you’re such a crabby cancer!” She groaned. “I dont care if I’m a crabby cancer! I’m not a crab!” He growled

Terezi shushed him by placing a hand upon his face, papping him slightly. “It is proven that cancers are indeed crabs Karkat” She stated pushing the picture of the dragon and crab upon his chest. Karkat glared at her once more then put the drawing in his bag. 

Once seeing this, the girl gave a large smirk. Before the girl could speak, the boy put his hand upon her mouth. “I am only taking this because you wont shut up about me not taking your drawings” Karkat leaned back in the art chair, the room completely empty due to the class ending ten minutes ago. 

“Are we going to get going Terezi?” He braced himself to get up as stretched her shoulders. “As the president of the Art Club, we shall begin drawing!” She smiled down at the shorter male. “Ugh.. Fine” Karkat gave a slight groan, sitting down with a pencil in his hands. Before the pencil hit the paper he noticed something. “Hey Terezi.. Where’s Nepeta?” He asked the girl who had found the chalk.

Terezi blinked as she reached for the black constuction paper with two artist chalk boxes in her hands along with paint brushes. “I think she forgot.” She sat down next to Karkat and began mixing colors of chalk, scraping them onto a plate. A slight feeling of doubt arose in his stomach which he pushed aside as he began drawing then noticing the colors on Terezi’s plate. “Teal, Gray, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Olive, Blue, Cerulean, Purple, Indigo and Fuscia.. Are you drawing out signs?” Karkat raised an eyebrow as Terezi began sketching. “I’m surprised you got olive, cerulean, indigo and fuscia right” She teased with a light smile. “Yea yea, whatever” He rolled his eyes as the female began sketching out the signs losely.

The silence of the room was calming along with the sun’s warming rays coming into the room as the sounds of the scrape of pencil along paper was the only noise until a female set down the pencil, beginning to get out the chalk dust, mixing it with some clear drying glue beginning to paint. The sun shown upon the dark skinned male’s body as he was laying upon the warm table in a slumber.

The light coats of the glue were finished, painted onto the paper. She had finished for today, tomorrow she would place the same coats once more. Terezi’s gaze found her way to the sleeping male. “Karkat” She spoke, breaking the peaceful silence as she shook him slightly. Karkat made a slight noise of discomfort then shifted slightly. The girl gave a sigh, walking to get a cup and fill it with water, placing it beside him as she shook him a bit rougher, waking him up. 

“What..” His face was groggy as he looekd at the girl. “Its time to get up sleepy head” She gave a slight smile, as she fixed her glasses as she pushed the cup of water close to him. “Here” The male took the glass, sipping at it to wake him up. 

“You done for today?” He asked the girl, standing up to stretch his limbs. Terezi nodded, putting everything away. “Lets get home now, club was running a bit long anyway” He let out a yawn as the female walked back with her backpack in hand. “Off to home!” She gave a large smile, marching out of the Art room, Karkat trailing behind the enthusiastic female.

They exited the school into the city. “Remind me why the hell we’re here?” Karkat raised an eyebrow. “Karkles, as Aradia would say: ADVENTURE!”She pointed her cane towards her compainion. “I swear to fucking god if you become like Aradia I will slap you over and over again.” He gave a slight glare as they entered the busier part of town. 

“Nah, I’m just here to pick up something for my sister” She shrugged with a smirk, walking across the crosswalk, the cancer trailing farther behind. “Yea, yea” He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, closing his eyes. “Thanks for coming with me, Karkat,” She gave a large smile as Karkat opened his eyes as Terezi continued walking, seeing the crosswalk become empty, his eyes widening as he saw a car speed towards Terezi’s direction. “Terezi wai--!”

Crash


	6. Chapter 6

Red. All there was, was red and he was covered in it. Red also happened to be her favorite color. The thing that was inside her that was flowing out of her body was also red.. everything that was hurting him was red.

His black eyes widened in horror as he saw the females body that had been hit by an apparent drunk driver. He ran quickly to the body, holding her up. “Terezi!” He shouted as a croud circled around as the male shook her, feeling the unfamiliar burning in his eyes. “Terezi! Wake up Pyrope!” Karkat growled as he looked at the limp body in his arms, tears finally leaving his eyes. 

His breathing increased. “DONT JUST FUCKING STAND THERE! CALL AN AMBULANCE!” He shouted loudly at the shocked mass that was either taking pictures or in complete shock, not moving. He took out his phone, his hands shaking as he used his blood stained hands to contact his police as he kept his fingers on her neck, trying to keep her pulse. “Hello, 911 whats your--” Before the female could finished Karkat snapped quickly. “GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! SHE’S GOING TO DIE!” He growled, his breath shaky. 

“Calm down s--” He interrupted her once more. “Dont you fucking DARE tell me to calm down!” He clenched his teeth shut, his hand gripping at the phone tightly. “Sir.. I under--” Once more he stopped her from talking, telling the address quickly, repeating it another time in case they didnt get it and hung up, placing the phone in his pocket with a pained glare.

“It’ll be fine.. She’ll be okay..” He softly muttered, trying to keep himself from becoming more of a sputtering mess. The cancer rubbed the libra’s arm, trying to keep her warm as the hot tears fell off his face. “I swear to fucking god Terezi.. If you leave me with those other idiots..” His voice was soft with an angered tone as he heard the incoming sirens

“k…” The small voice came from the body below his, her breathing heavy, yet shallow. “Terezi!” He looked at the female with wide eyes. “i cant…s…” Terezi’s eyes opened, pain and fear dancing upon her two eyes. “Terezi dont fucking talk!” He told her in the most gentle way he could which was a pained growl. 

The female placed a hand upon his face, leaving a bloody hand print on the side of his face. “Stop.. crying..” She forced a smile, looking like she was before but in obvious pain along with the blood which Karkat tried stopping. “This is all my fucking fault..” Karkat spoke softly, his grip tightening on the girl, ignoring the worried people around him.

“Move out of the way!” A voice from a loud speaker was heard. He quickly looked in the direction, an ambulance along with police had arrived. “Everythings gonna be okay..” His voice was filled with slight relief. He picked up the taller, yet lighter girl, quickly sprinting to the ambulance.

“You did good sir--” A paramedic looked at the body with shock. “Shit.. Get the stretcher! We need to do something!” The man was obviously worried. “Son, go to the hospital as soon as you can, we’re taking her there.” He spoke in a gentle yet stern tone. Karkat stood paralyzed then placed her on the near stretcher.

Anger and pain sparked in him as he looked back, seeing the man who hit her. “You..” It was obvious that the paramedic wasnt going to take him with for obvious reasons so he stormed to the male, an angered look upon his face as he grabbed his shirt. “You bastard!” He hit the man in the stomach. “I-I-I’m sorry!” The man coughed as he got hit, stuttering in fear as Karkat let him hin the floor, letting go of him. 

“Sir stop!” A police officer stopped him before he could hit the drunk man. “I understand you’re mad! I’ll take you to the hospital okay?” He said in a gentle tone. He stilled, letting the officer guide him to the car, opening the front passenger door for him as he sat down in the car, unmoving, a soft, barely heard voice coming from the cancer

“...i’m sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nnng... I dont think I did the best job on this chapter.. I dont think I portrayed Karkat that well but I'm okay with it! I hope the next chapter comes out the way I wanted it! Look out for the next chapter of How We Happened!


	7. Waiting

He didn't know what was worse, the dead yet calm hospital, the big glowing OPERATING sign or that he was covered in his friends cold, drying blood. A mixture of pain and anger churned in his heart as he stared at the operating doors blankly that he had been staring at for hours, not noticing the pattering of footsteps that belonged to his other friends.

“Karkitty?”  
“Karbro?”  
“Karkat..”

 

He heard the many other voices then snapped out of it when Vriska hit him in the stomach making him lose his breath. “HEY KARKAT!” She growled at the smaller boy as he stood up in anger. “KK, don't” Sollux held him back as he was about to hit the taller female back. 

The scorpio stared at the male with slight anger but sat next to him, staring at the sign. “...So she’s in there” Aradia spoke softly. Of course she’d be hurt, they FLARPed together along with Vriska, Tavros and Eridan. The others were here too, Nepeta, Equius, even that flirty bastard Eridan. “Is she okay?” He spoke with an unsure face which managed to piss off Karkat even more.

“How in fucks name would I know?!” He growled in anger. “Karkat stop” Before he could react, a tall female held him gently. “..Kanaya..” The cancer stared blankly, going limp. “This.. Is all my fault..” He spoke softly. 

“It's not your motherfucking fault Karbro” Gamzee rubbed his back as Karkat tried to fight back the tears. “Yea.. The officer told us everything” Nepeta’s voice was almost not audible from how low she was speaking. 

Before the male could speak, the OPERATING light dimmed down. It was about time they finished. A doctor walked out then looked solely at Karkat. “She’s going to be okay.” Those words made a wave of relief wash over the group of eleven friends, making Karkat’s guilt slightly less. 

The blood stained doctor had a slight smile upon his lips, explaining on what the surgeons did, making Equius glare at him as he tried to cover Nepeta’s ears but missing as she ducked away. “You will be able to see her in about three days” He told all of them but it seemed like it was aimed towards Karkat and the female beside him. “But..” The doctor closed his eyes making Karkat freeze. Something was up. Something happened

“”But” what?” Vriska asked, her blue eyes glaring at the male as if if he said the wrong thing, he’d be killed. He ignored her as if he got this everyday with was most likely the case. “There.. Was one thing we could not save.” His voice was grim as he opened his eyes. “Her eyesight.” 

“What.” Vriska stared at him. “The crash damaged the optic nerve in her eyes. It could be temporary or permanent, we are not sure, we will need to observe her to see any changes.” As he spoke, everyone was silent. Even Vriska for once. 

As if on cue, the doctor looked at Karkat. “Sir, this was never your fault. This driver will be charged for what he has done.” As if he didn't know that but he just nodded because he was to drained to retort something pointless. The doctor nodded, walking through the large doors.

Before the doors shut completely, the cancer could catch a slight glance at the female laying on the table, her breathing steady but the thing he didn't want to believe had to be true as he saw the white cloth on her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH I'M NOT GOOD AT MANY OTHER CHARACTERS BESIDES SOLLUX, TEREZI AND KARKAT FORGIVE ME!!


End file.
